


Fireworks

by lastlamento



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastlamento/pseuds/lastlamento
Summary: Los festivales no eran lo suyo, pero incluso desde el balcón del departamento se podían observar los fuegos artificiales.Y qué mejor que hacerlo acompañado de aquellos a quienes quieres. En este caso, Kuro Kiryu.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> no sé hacer sumario, lo siento!  
> pero igual, espero que disfruten ❤

—¡Nos vemos, oshi-san! —fue lo último que escuchó cuando la puerta dio un fuerte estruendo, señal de que había quedado solo en el dormitorio.

El fin de año estaba cerca, razón suficiente para que la ciudad se llenase de ruido, luces y exceso de personas dando vueltas por las calles una vez entrada la noche. Ese día, como los anteriores, no era la excepción. Sus compañeros de cuarto e integrantes de Trickstar y Knights, en compañía de su compañero de grupo Kagehira Mika, habían decidido ir juntos al matsuri que se celebraba aquel día, curiosamente muy cerca de los dormitorios en los que ahora vivía, dejándole a él solo en la penumbra del cuarto.

Itsuki Shu no era bueno con las personas, menos con las aglomeraciones, por lo que asistir al festival junto con sus actuales _colegas_ no era una opción, por mucho que estos le asegurasen que entre todos se encargarían de cuidarlo (comentario que no agradó nada al joven pelirosa, la sola idea de alguien ofreciéndole protección, por mucha buena intención que tenga, le repelía terriblemente, él **no era** una damisela en apuros).

Se dejó caer delicadamente en su cama y miró en dirección al balcón, las cortinas descorridas permitían entrar a la habitación a los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día. No tenía mucho más que hacer en esos momentos y, sinceramente, el silencio generado a partir de su solitud le provocó la tranquilidad suficiente para cerrar los ojos y dormirse pasado los minutos de recostado en su litera.

* * *

Despertó tras sentir el sonido de la puerta. Shu siempre había sido de sueño ligero debido a su personalidad cautelosa, cosa que le molestaba de forma horrible, pues su cuerpo respondía a los más mínimos estímulos en vez de dejarle mantener el sueño. Se levantó de la cama susurrando una que otra cosa, molesto ante su brusco despertar, cuando se encontró con la figura de alguien más alto que él a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Itsuki? —reconoció las voz inmediatamente, Kuro Kiryu, otro de sus compañeros de cuarto, acababa de llegar al dormitorio, haciendo de su entrada aquella que arrebató el tranquilo sueño de Shu.

—¿No puedes cerrar la puerta con un poco más de delicadeza? Dios… —se quejó a brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, postura que poco podía lucir debido a que la luz del cuarto estaba apagada y solo la ligera luz emitida por la luna, y que se colaba por el lugar, permitía ver algo.

—Lo lamento, tendré más cuidado en el futuro —contestó el más alto mientras depositaba una bolsa encima de la mesa cercana a ellos. Shu miró con detenimiento los movimientos de Kuro y se cuestionó el contenido de la bolsa, más no preguntó qué era, pues el olor que expulsaba le decía bastante de lo que traía Kuro consigo: comida— Compré takoyaki camino a casa ¿Quieres?

Shu devolvió su mirada a Kuro, aun frunciendo su ceño, era un gesto tan suyo que ya no se percataba de cuando lo hacía con intención o sin ella.

— **No** , gracias —enfatizó el no, con ganas de que no le insistiese, pero sabía que Kuro le conocía lo bastante como para no insistirle; más aun le pareció extraño que le ofreciese _tal_ tipo de comida pese a que sabía lo delicado que era el paladar y estomago de Shu— ¿Fuiste al festival? —preguntó curioso.

—No realmente, solo acorté camino pasando por entre medio y terminé comprando algo —comentó mientras se dirigía al balcón del lugar con una pequeña caja, aquella que había estado en la bolsa que traía consigo. Abrió las ventanas y tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró. No era un balcón muy grande, cabían apenas unas sillas y una pequeña mesa redonda, ninguno de los que vivía ahí lo usaba muy seguido, solo Kuro y, la verdad, su uso era casual, pero esa noche no hacía mucho frío pese a ser invierno y las animadas luces y sonidos del festival que se sentían a lo lejos hacían al pelirrojo querer salir a mirar y disfrutar del bullicio— ¿Por qué no vienes y charlamos un poco _Icchan_? Hazme de compañía por un momento.

Shu pudo sentir como cada cabello se le crispaba. _Icchan_ le había llamado. Kuro solía decirle así cuando eran pequeños, más ahora solía hacerlo cada vez que estaban solos y tenía la oportunidad. Este acto perturbaba ligeramente a Shu, pero no le desagradaba, solo tenía miedo a que un tercero escuchase el _tierno_ apodo y lo usase de forma maliciosa en contra de él, lo cual era poco probable pues no existía nadie a su alrededor (exceptuando a Tenshouin Eichi) que pudiese tener intenciones maliciosas en su contra.

¿No estaría pensando mucho las cosas? No, nunca las pensaba lo suficiente.

—No me llames así, Kiryu, no somos niños —comentó mientras caminaba al balcón aceptando la invitación de buenas a primeras, no era como si tuviese más que hacer de todas formas, además de que el sueño ya se le había quitado; era acompañarlo o ignorarlo desde su cama, y tampoco era tan cruel como para hacer eso con su querido amigo de la infancia.

—¿Y no puedo llamarte así porque somos _adultos_? —Kuro sonrió mientras tomaba su primer bocado de takoyaki, Shu tomó asiento frente a él. En medio de ellos se encontraba la mesa— No entiendo cuál es el problema.

—Si querías hablar de cosas tan absurdas como estas mejor no me hubieses incitado a salir aquí, hace un frío espantoso —comentó entre quejas, solo quería desviar el tema, y de paso lograr que Kuro dejase de llamarlo de aquella forma sin siquiera intentarlo— De todas formas, no creo que a ti te gustaría mucho que yo te llamase ‘Ryuu-kun’ de nuevo.

—No tengo problema —Kuro cortó en seco las palabras de Shu mientras seguía comiendo y mirando en dirección a la calle.

—¿ _Pardón_? —se le escapó con un poco de sorpresa a Shu. Hábitos que había agarrado en su estadía fuera de Japón era expresar sus emociones en otros idiomas, aunque la verdad, incluso desde antes de salir del país ya tenía aquellas manías.

—Que no hay problema, me gusta ese apodo —esta vez miró fijamente a Shu mientras respondía— No tengo problema con ningún apodo que me pongas, incluso si solo me llamas por mi nombre —al terminar la frase se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose lentamente hasta Shu, quien repentinamente se puso rígido al ver como su compañero de cuarto se acercaba a él; normalmente no se sentía intimidado en lo más mínimo por el pelirrojo, pero esta vez una tensión extraña les envolvía, advirtiéndole a Shu que tuviese cuidado. Cuando Kuro llegó a su lado en tan solo un par de pasos, se encogió hasta quedar unos centímetros del rostro de Shu. 

—Dilo —sentenció Kuro.

—El qué —respondió Shu, serio, mientras le miraba fijamente. No se dejaría intimidar.

—Mi nombre; o Ryuu-kun, cualquiera de los dos suena bien.

—Sabes que esta no es la manera de pedirme las cosas, no tengo por qué hacerte caso, _Kiryu_ —finalmente suspiró. No estaba complacido con el comportamiento de Kuro, se notaba en su rostro, estaba molesto. Shu no permitiría que nadie le pasase a llevar de nuevo, mucho menos que le ordenasen qué hacer, no importaba si era un familiar, un enemigo o incluso _su mejor amigo_ , nadie le mandaría de nuevo.

Ante los fieros ojos de Shu, Kuro no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Shu, acarició tiernamente su mejilla y desfrutó de la nueva y atónita mirada del contrario.

—Qué haces ahora, Kiryu —preguntó, semblante duro, pero confuso.

—Así está bien, Itsuki… —comentó aun con una sonrisa, cuando de repente un sonido explosivo retumbó en sus oídos, haciéndolo voltear para buscar la fuente del ruido. Shu, quien se había asustado por el sonido, también volteó a mirar, quedándose fijamente mirando a las luces que alumbraban el cielo. Fuego artificiales, probablemente patrocinados por el matsuri que se celebraba unos metros más allá.

Mirando aun la pirotecnia, Shu preguntó:

—¿Qué esta bien? —Kuro volvió a mirarle, aun posando su mano en su mejilla.

—Tú, todo lo que eres ahora y lo que serás en el futuro —contestó, esta vez Shu le devolvió la mirada— De verdad parece que ya no puedo protegerte más, pero no porque no pueda, sino porque tú puedes hacerlo solo.

—¡Hmmp! Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, ¿Quién crees que soy? —sonrió, por fin sentía a donde iban todas las acciones realizadas por Kuro y sinceramente lo encontraba estúpido, tanto juego por algo tan mínimo.

Pero...

_¿Realmente entendía el actuar de Kuro?_

Kuro sonrió con él al verlo más relajado.

—Itsuki Shu.

—Si sabes a quién te diriges entonces déjate de juegos… —con sus manos libres, se dirigió a las mejillas de Kuro y las apretó suavemente— Ryuu-kun.

Kuro no pudo evitarlo más y se echó a reír, amaba tener esos momentos de genuina felicidad con Shu, pero parecía que este aún no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, pero ya no importaba, porque en algún momento le contaría la verdad. Sobre cuánto lo quería y cuánto deseaba tenerlo a su lado.

—Aun si ya no puedo defenderte ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado? —preguntó finalmente Kuro.

Shu, aun con una ligera sonrisa le contestó:

—Haz lo que quieras, Kiryu, es tu vida, tu tiempo. Tú y solamente tú decides como desperdiciarles.

Kuro esperaba una respuesta así. Shu siempre decía cosas como _haz lo que quieras_ o _no me interesa_ , pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que Shu quería era estar acompañado, lleno de atención y cariño, ya fuese de él o de el resto de sus compañeros en la empresa.

—Veo que ya no es _Ryuu-kun_ de nuevo.

—Silencio, fue la emoción del momento.

—Claro, claro, _Icchan_.

Shu le apretó fuertemente las mejillas y Kuro ahogó un grito de dolor.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato más, contemplando los fuegos artificiales mientras conversaban y reían. El mundo era de ambos en esos momentos y nada podía romper la burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor. Quizás, pensó Shu, no eran tan malos los festivales después de todo, incluso a lo lejos podía disfrutar de unos buenos fuegos artificiales estando acompañado de las personas a las que quería, así que consideraría asistir a uno en el futuro...  
  
Después de todo, al menos ya sabía que Kuro estaría ahí con él.


End file.
